Niko: The Machinist
Niko shuffled through the streets uneasy as he eyed the destitutes, his family had abandoned him because he was too expensive to keep, and now he felt like this was the only chance he had, stories of Mutants in the NoGo frightened him, but what could be expected of a 13 year old? A withered looking man approached him and smiled a sinister smile, "you need a place to stay?" He said with his gravely voice, Niko ran, sprinting as fast as he could to escape the fear rising in his belly. Niko crouched in his home, though only made of discarded pallets and boxes it had become his home some time ago, the armoured busses of employee's for the day shift were just leaving the factory he lived in the shadow of. "Lucky" he muttered to himself as they rolled off toward the highrise homes where he often dreamed of getting back too, as the gates began to roll closed he took his chance and darted in, scavenging for scraps had become his bread and butter these last few years. Niko Screamed as the Gas was set ablaze, the Guards stood there laughing as him at first, but soon their laughter died and they stood in silence. Niko could feel his skin burning away and at first he thrashed but soon he was on his feet and running, the Guards didn't follow him as he burst out onto the street, Acid Rain was pouring down and the flames began to die down, but the Acid burned in his wounds, as he collapsed he could feel the world slipping out of sight. The night was pouring with rain that made the Humans scurry for cover and Max500 was out on the street, Robots loved the rain, he began to walk the length of the factories in search of scrap electronic parts when he saw a shape in the road, the rain beat down around it and yet smoke still rose, as Max500 approached he could see that it was all that was left of a Human Child, he normally didn't involve himself in Human affairs but the sight of this abused and abandoned child made him wrap the boy in his coat and carry him home. Max500 worked slowly the Boys skin was not all gone and what little remained was badly burned and scarred, the Nutrient tank dripped its precious blue fluid as he worked, he rarely needed this much and it was expensive to replace someone's skin, but he thought the boy would be grateful for having his life saved, even if it meant he would owe a favor for the work, and Max500 could do with people owing him Favors. At first all Ada Could see was the Bootstrapper running across her vision, before the glow of a bright light above her became clear, she stared at it for several seconds before he realized it was the sun and the sounds of movement attracted her attention, wrist deep in her chest were the hands of a young boy and the scene around them was piled high with PZ Waste, the Yakuza had thrown her in the trash. Niko: The Machinist is a Human who has become something of a Legend among Robots on the East Coast, while his childhood was cruel Niko is considered by Robots to be a Saint among the abandoned, Skilled in Robotics after studying them in his youth he spends much time reactivating Robots that have been dumped in the Scrap Fields around PZ Cities on the East Coast. Niko is often seen working with Robots and is a friend of Ada and has worked with her and Hector before, he will also often work with Max500 his former teacher, Ratter 8 and Ro55: The Tank from New York, and Asmis the first Robot he restored. History Niko was abandoned by his family after his father lost his job with Koyota Robotics when the Company was liquidated by Gentec, and Niko became too expensive for the family to support, soon he found himself in the vast Robotown Slums around the New York PZ, here he scavenged for what he could and eventually the Security personnel of a Factory caught him and set him ablaze to teach him a lesson. Left for dead and burned beyond recognition a Robot Chop Doc called Max500 found him and replaced his entire skin with Holo Skin and fitted him with 'The Plug'. Since his brush with death and subsequent survival Niko became Max500's student and learned a great deal about robots before he eventually began to slip out into the NoGo to gather parts and supplies from the vast trash piles where the PZ dump their unwanted waste, here he reactivated his first Robot and soon after left Max500 to focus on restoring Robots that had been destroyed or simply broken down. New York Slums Blah Scrapville Blah Known Sightings Blah Niko and his Drones Despite being Human, Niko most commonly works with Robots rather than other Humans, though he will sometimes work alongside other humans and Mutants, Niko will not side with Cults or Ops Teams, and most commonly works as a part of the Scrapville Mechanists. Niko is a Human though his life has resulted in him being partially Cybernetic in nature, Niko has Holo Skin and 'The Plug', he also carries a ScumStopper Magnum and a Tool Kit. Niko and his equipment Costs $7,650 and have a Weight of 117. Niko is usually equipped with some Software for use in the field. Niko is commonly accompanied by a pair of Drones called Rush and Bolts, Rush is equipped with a Tech Support Computer, while Bolts is fitted with a Bolt Gun. Rush Costs $2,500 and has a weight of 45, while Bolts Costs $1,750 and Weights 30. Niko and both his Drones cost a total of $11,900 and Weigh 192. References PZ Robots IN Damage Dark Future: Scrapville (Fan-Fiction) See Also Scrapville Mechanists Humans Robots Character Design Character Names Index